What If Series
by Betas
Summary: This is my new what if series. I would take ideas & I will credit them to the person with the idea. Rated T, to be safe
1. Whaf If 1

**What if Marcel & Paddy were not in Saw-Tooth when Kate & Humphrey were there?**

**Humphrey's POV**

I was watching the sunset over the mountain of the park & Kate was upset at me, because she thinks I got us into this mess.

I wanted to walk up to the mountain & howl my heart out, but Kate said "No, you scare of all the caribou."

Even though Kate was sleeping, I couldn't leave 'cause she was blocking the way out.

The next morning, when she went out to hunt, I bolted out of the door, to the mountain.

Kate saw this & started to chase after me.

I ran to the top of the mountain & started sliding down the slide of the mountain onto this tree branch.

Kate slid next to me & with our weight broke the branch & plummeted about 50 feet onto some snow.

Kate started rolling down the smaller hill into the freezing ditch below.

I panicked & jumped onto a log & rode after her.

With some luck I slide in front of her & stood there trying to catch her.

He only problem was she was going too fast.

She crashed into me & (since I was holding onto her) we both fell into the Canadian Express.

She was knocked out & had a large gash on her head (probably from a rock) & a broken paw.

I found some leaves & a vine on the ground & bandaged her head.

I then fell asleep next to a pile of hay.

**Kate's POV**

I woke up light-headed on cold wood & looked around.

I was in a train car with a bunch of hay & crates in it.

I then spotted Humphrey & he was sound asleep & he was sleeping under some hay to keep warm.

I tried to wake him up, but I fell back in pain.

I then noticed some leaves & vines on my head & front paws.

That yelp woke up Humphrey & he said mockingly "Look would just woke up."

I knew he was joking, but I still hung my head in shame.

"Hey Kate" he started "I'm sorry, but brighten up, were almost in Jasper."

That brightened me up a little, but I still didn't look at him.

"C'mon Kate, howl with me." He said, before he howled at the moon.

I was stunned by how his howl was so intoxicating.

I slowly limped to him & started howling with him.

After we were done we saw a sign that said "Welcome to Jasper National Park"

I started wagging my tail, happy to be back.

I wanted to tell Humphrey how much I loved him, but I didn't have the courage to tell him.

Humphrey told me that he loved me with his whole heart.

I said "me too" but he would be heartbroken if he knew.

"Humphrey, I'm in a forced marriage to Garth."

I was right, he slumped his head in sadness & he then started to cry silently.

I then noticed the packs preparing for war, & I had to stop it.

Humphrey noticed to & he took my bandages off.

I looked at my head, the marked looked as though nothing happened.

I wondered why he left on the bandage for my paw.

Only the next day I knew it was for; to keep my paw from getting more hurt.

I then kissed his cheeked & jumped off the train & ran/limped to the valley to stop the war.

After a long talk with mom, Tony agreed to allow Alphas & Omegas to be together.

Garth & Lilly wed the next day to unite the packs.

After the wedding I ran to Humphrey's den to talk to him.

I was surprised to see a note in the ground saying "Meet me at the tracks at nightfall."

I then ran to the three dens in the omega part of the pack to talk to Humphrey's closet friends.

They told me they knew nothing about what Humphrey was planning & that they were going to go log sledding.

I went to the train tracks at nightfall & saw Humphrey sitting there with a couple of died caribou.

After that romantic dinner, we went to Humphrey's den to watch the stars.

When we got there, Humphrey proposed & we wedded the next day.


	2. What If 2

**What if Kate & Humphrey were taken to Idaho as pups?**

**Humphrey's POV**

I was teaching Kate how to log sled.

My buddies were all sick today & Kate wanted to try it.

We jumped on the log & slid down the hill going very fast.

When we got down Kate through up in a bush, because it was her first time.

I felt a sharp pain on my back & slipped into dream world.

**Kate's POV**

I started to throw up in the bush from motion sickness & something sharp hit me, which made my fall right next to my vomit.

**The Next Day**

I woke up with a cool bucket of water was thrown on me.

I started to shiver from the wind & I then was covered by a large, fluffy towel.

After the humans were done, I ran as fast as I can away from the humans that almost froze me.

I started frantically looking for Humphrey or anyone I knew to help.

I was then tackled by something grey and white, which startled me to try to attack.

This wolf kept me down and he gazed into my eyes.

I then realized that Humphrey was on me & he started wagging his tail on my stomach.

It tickled me & I started to laugh from the soft tail on my fur.

Humphrey got off of me & he started to walk to a den that was a few feet away from us.

I quickly followed him & since it was the middle of the night, I cuddled next to him & fell asleep.

**Time Skip: One year later**

**Winston's POV**

I was walking to the stream that once separated the packs to meet with Lilly & Garth.

Lilly was three months pregnant with Garth's pups & she was due any time now.

When I got to the den, I saw Lilly sleeping with Garth, cuddling 3 pups.

Tony & Eve were walking to me.

"She gave birth a few hours ago." Eve said with joy.

"We waited for you to come, so we can name them." Tony added.

We waited an hour, before Lilly & Garth woke up.

We walked over to them, & Lilly wanted Eve to name one of the cubs first.

Eve picked the name for the only girl: (Lilly's fur with Garth's eyes) Katherine

Tony picked the oldest pup: (Garth's fur with Lilly's eyes) Red

I wanted Lilly to name the youngest, but she really wanted me to name the runt: (Lilly's fur, with red streaks & brown eyes) Kyle

**Back in Sawtooth**

**Humphrey's POV**

Kate was going into labor & I went to get water & some leaves.

When I got back, there were 3 pups on the ground & Kate was panting really hard.

I gave her the water & wrapped the 3 pups in the leaves.

We named the 3 pups Humphrey Jr. (Smokey), Claudette, & Kevin (Runt)

**Three Years later**

**Winston's POV**

I gathered the packs together for an announcement that we are going to relocate to the USA.

We all jumped into the train cars, two families at a time.

When everyone was arrived in Sawtooth, everyone made some dens for their families.

The hunting party came back with about 4 caribous.

The Omegas were going to eat first, because they have never done it before.

When I was about to go to bed, two wolves came in with a young wolf between them.

"Who's this?" I asked

The wolf didn't answer at first, but then he mumbled "Your grandson"

I was surprised to hear this, but then I realized that Kate could have had pups.

"What are yours & your parents' names?" I asked

"Kate & Humphrey, & my name's Smokey" he answered.

"Lead me to their den" I requested.

He left the den & I followed him.

He arrived at a den under the mountain.

What was in there surprised me.

Kate was talking to the other pups & Humphrey was sleeping.

"Kate" I said.

She turned her head & ran to give me a hug.

"Daddy" she said, like she did when she was a pup.

After explaining, Kate woke Humphrey up & he said hello to me.

I offered to take them back to the pack & they accepted.

Eve & Lilly hugged Kate & Garth introduced himself.

After that we lived happily ever after.

**AN: I give credit for this what if to ChaosFox60 & The Dark Shadow. I am still accepting ideas for this story.**


End file.
